


My dream smp headcanos (I can't spell shut up)

by Darkasdeath584



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkasdeath584/pseuds/Darkasdeath584
Summary: These are just ideas that people can adopt into story's or write about.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

My idiotic dream SMP head cannons

1: what if phil can't fly not only because he accidentally blew up his wings but maybe he went to technos for a quiet workspace to make a replacement pair?

2: big Q is touch starved.

3: dream is a dragon hybrid which is why he is always in ranboos head.

4: tubbo was originally a bee hybrid but his old family thought of it as a week trait and cut off his antennas and left large holes in his wings making him incapable of flight.

5: tommy likes snow. A lot.

6: dream actually cares more about his friends than he does the disks but decided he was too dangerous to stay close to them.

7: Fundy is scared of most new people and has a sorta sixth sense about really nice people.

8: Fundy was found in a forest and Wilbur made up sally inorder to give Fundy a mother.

9: tommy is Phil's only biological son.

10: tecno says he's not apart of the family so that his enemies don't target them.


	2. My brain decided this was a good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ideas wooooooooooo

1: Fundy is scared of tecno because of bad memory's resulting in his biological families death (hunters)

2: JShlatt is a relative of tubbo

3: Big Q has small yellow feathers under his hat

4: antfrost and Fundy became self proclaimed brothers

5: technos biological family died in an assassination

6: sapnap has Frigophobia (fear of the cold)

7: goastbur chose a sheep because of schlatt

8: tommy is scared of anything that pops but hides it very well

9: phil lost his wings trying to protect Wilbur from the l'manburg explosion

10: techno is constantly sick


	3. My brain decided this was a good idea part: 3 (technically)

1: quick throw back to the first chapter with the whole dragon hybrid dream, dream likes his clock so much because of the obsidian walls that look quite a bit like the constant night of the end (where there is no time)

2: phil had/has minor amnesia from the l'manburg explosion causing him to temporarily forget tommy

3: tommy constantly hides behind walls of fake confidence

4: Tubbo has an intense fear of fireworks

5: water hurts ranboo way more then he lets on but he just hides it

6: bbh cares for the egg because of his demonic side

7: tubbo used to live by the ocean

8: george has insomnia

9: tommy likes to make little wooden gadgets

10: awesomedude can speak to creepers


	4. My brain decided this was a good idea part: 4 (technically)

I'm only doing five today

1: JSchlatt grew up in a abusive family

2: tommy's weak spot are those he holds close which is why dream had tubbo exile him and why he chose tubbo

3: tommy has separation anxiety

4: Big Q used to live on the streets

5: Fundy likes to go on walks in the middle of the night


	5. Quick thing

Why do you people read this? Also I have a new one just so that this wasn't a waist of time.

6: Glatts horns grew into his eyes because he was blinded by greed when he was alive

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can adopt any of these I don't really care if I don't get credited or anything but it would be nice to at least be told.


End file.
